mario3fandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Adventure
an Extensive (possibly the most extensively publicly released) Super Mario Bros 3 Hack which changes Powerups and game mechanics, Like Some Usual Day, it makes the Super Mario Bros 3 rom into an entirely new game but in this case on a larger scale. The object of the game is find a hidden key in each world in order to advance to world 8. Originally a sequel had been planned for the game by the author, darkdaiz, however the unfinished prototype was lost in a hard drive failure. The Original author has since started work on a proper sequel fittingly enough user Super Mario World as the base rom. Back Story After Mario defeated Bowser in Super Mario Bros. 3, he and his brother Luigi began to escort Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom. They were having a nice, safe journey until a Bob-omb fell from the sky! Luigi looked up and to his surprise saw an enemy he had never saw before! It looked like a Lakitu, but it was black with odd eyes. He claimed to be Warkitu, a mutant Lakitu. Mario got into his usual stance to take down this "Warkitu". However, Warkitu started to throw more Bob-ombs on the ground. Peach ran behind Luigi for safety while Mario tried to dodge the bombs, but Mario was hit and knocked out cold... When he finally came to, he found himself in an odd world. Fortunately, Toad found him just in time to explain what was going on. Toad told that Bowser had stolen a powerful crystal that magnify the natural forces of the world. Everything had mutated. Some of Mario's enemies had become more powerful! However, Mario's abilities also became more powerful! Toad explained that the crystal's power worked for both good and evil. Mario obtained a nearby Fire Flower that changed his clothes to an unfamiliar orange. Mario found himself jumping higher than before, and his fireballs moved in a straight line! When they came in contact with an object, they didn't disperse, they continued going! Mario smiled and new that with these new powers, he must set out on another adventure in this strange new land to restore peace and find out what happened to Peach and Luigi!. Mario traveled to the usual place that lead to Bowser's world, but the entrance was gone! Not knowing what to do, he asked Toad what could done. Toad explained that the only way to reach Bowser's Castle is by warping there. So Mario journeyed to the Warp Zone. On his arrival, he saw there were giant locks blocking the path to the warp pipe to Bowser's world. He asked a local who had put them there. The local explained that Bowser placed the locks there and hid the magic keys to them in the seven worlds that can be visited from the Warp Zone. Mario thought, no sweat, he would just go find the magic keys and unlock the locks. However, little did he know, Bowser had hidden the keys very well and guarded many areas to throw Mario off. And to make it worse, each of his kids had re-stolen the wands, which would be needed if Mario were to activate the magic needed for the keys to work. A very complex situation laid before Mario. He knew he had to do it. So packing a bag for collecting coins, Mario set off on his adventure... Major Changes The game goes beyond simple changes and make changes in the following areas. New Enemies *'Spike Guy'- *'Spike Bros'- *'Warkitu'- Lakitu tossing bobombs instead of spinies *'Gold Shy Guys'-A Fireproof character, moves faster then the green counterpart. *'Fire-Boo'- Like the fire chomp but fire proof *'Bigger Boo'- Moves really fast and can consume Mario in one gulp. *'Chibi Boo'- Attack in groups and are fast but are vulnerable to fire. Keys You begin the game with every World Available save for world 8, each world has a key hidden in it. Weather Periodically the weather can change, if it is snowing the stages become slippery. The other weather is just special effects. New and Altered Power-up Items *'Fire Flower'- Lets Mario throw fireballs that go through walls and lets him jump higher. *'Leaf'- Give Mario the raccoon power and he can now fly longer *'Spade'- Gives Mario the raccoon power as his active powerup and fire power in the reserve. *'Invisible Cap'- Lets Mario go behind objects by pressing down+b, he can also stomp more enemies. *'Wand'- Gives Mario the Magic Wand that the Koopalings use, letting him throw magic stars that kill anything he cant stomp and also gives him 3 hit points to keep the suit. *'Heart'- Gives Mario the magic powerup as the active power and the invisble hat as the reserve. Mushroom House & Mini Games The houses now require coins to play the mini games (similar to the e-reader mingames in Super Mario Advance 4) which are used to get rare items. *'Coin Multipliers'- For one whole level, any coins you collect (not including Gold Mushrooms or the coin bonus at the end of the stage) will be multiplied by a determined factor that no one will know about unless they figure out the pattern ;) You can use multiple coin multipliers to build up a higher and higher multiplier (using 3 coin multipliers can get you up to a 15x multiplier!). The least you can get is a 2x multiplier. *'Gold Mushrooms'- Gives Mario 50 coins at once. Cheat Codes One of the unique features of this hack is it includes cheat codes. *'Sound Test'- Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, select on the title screen, Grassy Hills should appear *'Frog Suit'- B, A, Down, Left, A, Down on a stage while paused. *'P-Wing'- Left, Up, B, Down, A, Down, Down. *'9900 Extra Coins'- Select, Left, Right, Select, Left, A, B. *'Invincibility'- Right, Up, B, B, A, Down, Up, B *'Unlock World 8'- Down, Down, Left, Up, B, Select, A, Left, Left, if done correctly you'll hear a coin sound, then resting the game will remove all the locks Category:Levelhacks Category:Asmhacks